Stacey Sullivan
After growing up in San Myshuno with a vicious father and alcoholic sister, Stacey Sullivan moved to Newcrest with her mother, Claire, who she doesn't have the strongest relationship with ever since her sister, Katie's tragic disappearance. Stacey is feisty, ballsy and almost always in the mood for a cat fight. However, her hard, tough-talking exterior actually covers up a sad, vulnerable young girl in the middle of a collapsed family. Season 1 Stacey moves to Newcrest with her mother, Claire, who is the new Principal of Newcrest High. Stacey blames Claire for the tragic disappearance of her alcoholic sister, Katie, which occurred 7 months prior in San Myshuno. Reluctant to the idea of a fresh start at first, Stacey eventually befriends Roxy Redwood, Kevin Donovan and Noah Belic. Stacey learns that the pupils are taking a liking to Claire, so she angrily reaches out to Newcrest Newspaper Writer Mary Munroe with scandalous information about Katie. Mary publishes the article and Claire's reputation is damaged. Claire and Stacey continue to butt heads but eventually have a heart-to-heart over Katie's disappearance and begin to reconcile. After Lola Blackwell is caught out for lying to Kevin about baby Bella's paternity, she torments Stacey about her sister, provoking Stacey to slap and threaten her. When Noah's mother, Kim Belic turns up at school drunk, Stacey comforts him by helping out and looking after his sister, Kara and sickly grandfather, Arthur. Noah shuts her out but eventually ignites a romance with her as Stacey agrees to help him look after his family. Stacey comes to Noah's trailer to find him shaken up after finding Arthur dead, and is shocked to learn he plans to raise Kara illegally to prevent social services taking her away. Stacey tells Claire and social services take Kara to Willow Creek, leaving a devastated Noah furious at Stacey. Stacey gathers Roxy and Kevin to help her track down a drunk Kim and convince her to fight for custody in court. Claire convinces Stacey to have dinner to remember Katie's birthday, but Stacey reveals her discontent of Katie, angering Claire, who throws her out. Stacey then goes out partying with Roxy and Kevin. Stacey and Lola continue their feud. Kim turns up to court and wins custody of Kara. Noah apologises to Stacey and the two begin a proper relationship. Shockingly, Katie returns home and greets Stacey on Christmas Day. Season 2 Claire is thrilled to have Katie back and the two act like nothing has happened, angering Stacey. Claire and Jane Donovan throw a welcome home party for Katie, where Stacey rages at her sister and accuses her of being selfish. Amid a tense argument, Stacey's father, Frank returns. Stacey is happy to see her father but Claire and Katie give him the cold shoulder due to his mistakes in the past. Claire eventually forgives him and agrees to remarry him, much to Stacey's delight. Stacey is shocked to learn that Noah has joined the Red Viper gang, but later accepts his decision. Her and Noah tend to Kevin, who is struggling to control his anger. The day of Frank and Claire's wedding arrives and Stacey clashes with Katie who is apparently trying to ruin it. Stacey is devastated when Katie plays video footage of Frank emotionally abusing her and speaking ill of his family - she then runs after Katie but cannot find her. Stacey is pleasantly surprised to hear Katie is pregnant, but has to comfort her when she miscarries after supposedly falling down the stairs. Stacey is disappointed when Frank begins to sleep with Rona Donovan and takes over the Red Rosa Bar. She is bewildered to learn Katie has discharged herself from hospital, meanwhile Frank is murdered.